


The Quest

by hellocaffineaddict



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Pynch Week 2016, pynch - Freeform, things dont happen the way it should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellocaffineaddict/pseuds/hellocaffineaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based very loosely on the quests that the knights of the round table went on, pynch of course. Adam is a clueless magic wielder and Ronan is a grumpy knight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it begins

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first work so I apologize beforehand. I do not have a beta reader so I welcome constructive criticism, tags will be added later on as it progresses

It was not supposed to be anything. He was just there to watch, a part of the crowd, how could this have happened?

Adam was working at the market selling herbs and portions for his master before his work at the blacksmith later that day.Summer had begun and it was too hot to sit inside the shop  
so he hopped up on the boxes facing the square and pulled out his meager lunch and watched the happenings at the square.Today, lords and knights  
had gathered there It was rare that they came to the village,  
normally they stayed within the walls of Henrietta or wherever the next battle was taking place.

Something blue caught his eye and he sighed as he caught a familiar figure creeping across the stalls, he wrapped his food into his bag  
,walked up to the figure covered by the green cloak and cleared his throat. The figure started and turned around slowly.  
"Greetings Jane, where are we sneaking off to today?" said Adam.  
"Shh" she hissed "Don't give me away"  
"And what are we supposed to be doing right now" replied Adam ignoring her temper used to it after years of familiarity.  
Lady Jane was the daughter of one of the powerful witches in the kingdom and one of his tutors in most things magic.Being a peasant meant  
Adam could not afford an education but Lady Persephone said she saw something in him and took it upon herself to teach him what she knew.  
when he grew older he was sent to the monastery to study because of a vision the ladies had seen. His father had  
been furious but there was nothing he could do, the ladies of Foxway Court were powerful and no one not even the king got in between their visions.  
So he grew up knowing Lady Jane and at one time even thought his fondness might be even more until they realized that they made better  
companions, It was with that familiarity that he walked beside her.

"Don't you have some spells to study or work you should be doing" she asked glaring at him, when he remained silent Jane huffed and said  
"I just wanted to see what is going on.you better not try and stop me"  
"When has it ever worked?"  
"You may join me if you do not interfere "  
They walked forward towards the square where everyone had gathered, there were several powerful witches, spell makers and wizards among the knights standing  
on the other side in a half circle with a couple of young knights standing in a group near them.

The war had been going on for ages long before Adam was born against a group of dark wizards ruling over the land of Mal across the border  
of their kingdom of Tragon and now the wizard army seemed to be getting stronger. The king had called a council to find a way to defeat them for once and for all,  
and they had agreed that it would be better to combine the knights with the magic wielders to make a stronger army.They had all gathered here because of a vision the  
seer of the land Lady Calla had.It was all very interesting but Adam had to get back and to somehow convince Jane to leave with him.

"I know what they are here for" she said "Calla's vision"  
"oh" replied Adam still distracted  
"The Dark wizard leader Kortan has his life force stored in vessel hidden deep within the dense forest of Cabeswater which had made a quest to seek it out necessary."  
"Jane you are not supposed to eavesdrop on Lady Calla's visions"  
"Pshaw! it does not matter, what do you think is going to happen?"  
"I really don't know?', it sounds quite dangerous "  
"ÿou have been going into Cabeswater to collect herbs for ages"  
"yes, but I've never ventured deep inside"

A loud commotion in the crowd distracted them, something was happening.


	2. A Ragtag Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things start to take shape. more people come into the picture

Duke of Keating, Richard Gansey II and his heir Lord Richard Gansey III walked towards the half circle of magic wielders assembled. It seemed

that Lord Richard was leading the quest, which meant the mysterious Viscount Kane, Ronan Lynch would also be going.

"Look" Jane pointed to the notice on the wall "Healers and Magic wielders required to be part of the knight units".

"Good luck to whoever joins Jane, they are not coming back alive" scoffed Adam

"You are going to be the best magic wielder in the land, the vision said so!You could join and I could assist you and we could have the adventure we always wanted to have"

Adam rolled his eyes 

"You hate assisting anyone and I never wanted any sort of adventure, I also have to work to pay for everything, I cannot just go on an adventure."

"They would let you go for this quest, the pay for the quest is large enough to keep you in funds for long time."

"If they are ready to pay that much for someone to join, it probably means they are not going to live to see it" Adam said looking at the notice, interested despite his protests.  
"I also do not see how I could be good enough to be chosen, just because I know a few spells it does not make me a great magic wielder"

"Now you are just being funny, a few spells he says" Jane said walking towards the table set on the side. "I will handle this, If you sign your name I will return home immediately and owe you a favour in return"

"You would return home and not bother with this nonsense again if I write my name down?" Adam asked, already resigned to signing up.

At least they would not select a novice to join, so it seems safe enough, he thought.

 

It was only much later that he realized how wrong he had been.  
.................................................................

"I cannot believe you convinced people to actually agree to send you on this quest" shouted Ronan "You know using magic against Kortan is  
a stupid idea and what makes you think we are even going to find this magic vessel?"

"You are the best person to talk about magic, considering you wield it yourself and we will never know if we can find the vessel until we try"  
replied Lord Richard calmly,reading the papers on his desk.

"I am not a magic-wielder anymore! I am a knight and want no part of magic" said Ronan,

both of them knew he was part of the quest now and he was worried about how to keep Richard safe when no one had ever returned from the quest before, his father Niall Lynch, the previous Lord Kane had been killed by Kortan himself,  
while searching for the vessel.

Ronan just wanted to take an army to Mal and face Kortan himself, but instead, he was babying a small group of idiots on a foolish quest.

Richard turned around with a piece of paper in his hand not reacting to Ronan's anger.

"This is interesting" he said "I think we just found our magic wielder, he is a brilliant spell caster with excellent healing skills, I asked around and he seems to be perfect for our purpose,he even knows his way around Cabeswater"

"So what is our paragon of noble virtue called" Ronan asked 

"Sir Adam Parrish, I think. there has to be some error because it says here that he is a peasant, not that I have anything against them but do you think they could afford to train themselves? he must be fascinating, if it is true, I cannot wait to see him"

"Perfect! a magical peasant is just what we need to complete our hopeless quest along with Lord Kavin, Sir Tad and Sir Gray " Ronan huffed "I need to take a walk" his raven flew to his shoulder as he exited. 

....................................................................

His father broke two of his ribs when he learned his son was selected to be part of the quest and that the money he was to receive would be with Lady Persephone for safe handling and later if he returned would be invested for further learning.

Three days later, Adam reported at the camp with his ribs taped, purple-yellow bruises across his face, a split lip and an assistant with a very strange name,his entire belongings slung across his back in 2 small bags he carried.

Within two hours Richard managed to insult both of them, apologize profusely for his careless words and then apologize again for the behaviour of his dear friend and second, stopped several fights between Ronan, Kavin and Gray. They broke camp at night to 

take advantage darkness had to offer and a group of tired, irritated and scared people trudged towards the forests

The quest had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heavy description is almost over. dont have a beta reader so edits are not happening. please comment if you feel you like where this is going


	3. cabeswater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forest is not as innocent as it appears

Cabeswater surrounded them, the trees seemed to whisper their secrets. The group trudged along.

"What exactly is our plan?" asked Adam "we do have one right?" he continued in the silence that followed

Lord Richard seemed to be weighing his words to soften the blow while

Viscount Ronan piped in  
"Did we pay you to talk? Besides aren't you the one who knows this place, I knew you didn't do half the things in the list!  
peasants are all talk talk talk till they get the money"

"Don't talk to him like that! He may be a peasant but he's worth more than some pompous ignorant knights."shouted Jane/his assistant Blue(apparently she was in disguise)

"Short girl seems to be defending you a lot, is that what she assists you with? mmm or is it something else?" smirked Lord Kavin, an oily  
smile pasted on his face

Surprisingly Lord Richard joined Adam's protest demanding an apology which was answered with the same smile, claiming he didn't mean to offend.

The ground shook suddenly, cracks appearing on the ground below

Before they could do anything Ronan and Adam fell into one of the cracks and dropped down onto a floor of mud

"No! No! No!"shouted Ronan uselessly banging his palm against the mud wall "I promised Richard I'd keep him safe! Damn all magic!"  
He turned around quickly, realizing Adam was with him

"What the hell are you doing on the ground!Help me get us the hell out of here you useless excuse of a magic wielder!"

"Shut Up!" said Adam digging his palms further into the ground and closing his eyes

Suddenly vines crawled down the sides of the hole like a rope

Ronan gaped at Adam before his lips turned up at the corners...It was the first time Adam saw him smile

"Fucking Genius! Magician!" He exclaimed totally disregarding his previous claim "The witch was right, you're worth the whole lot of us"

Adam felt his cheeks heat up at the smile and the words, wishing he could go back to hating Viscount Kane, the smile on Ronan's handsome face was dangerous

he turned towards the vines and started climbing it before he started doing tricks like a court jester just to see that smile

'Stupid' he thought blushing like a maiden just because a brave knight smiled at him, Jane would skin him for that thought he grimanced  
and that made him climb faster

Once they reached up the cracks disappeared and everything went back to the way it was before, except it was only two of them now.

Adam and Ronan decided to walk towards an old abandoned cottage where a friend of Adam's used to meet him when they collected herbs

Worried for their missing group they hurried through the forest, silent for the most part but now a friendship of sorts had arisen between them.

They rested under a tree for the night when it became too dark to go on, lying next to each other for warmth.Adam shared his threadbare blanket with  
Ronan saying even knights could rough it for a day dismissing Ronan's noble intentions and if their shoulders touched warming them  
more than any blanket could, no one would say it.

As they awoke, rays broke through the tree tops, somehow Adam lay across Ronan who had his arm curled around him.

Both broke apart, Adam blamed the cold with suspiciously red cheeks and Ronan nodded not meeting his eyes  
..............................................................  
Adam called out to his friend Noah when they arrived and he came out from the side of the cottage.

They told him of the events that led to their arrival, Noah seemed to take it all in his stride, in fact he seemed to know a lot about  
things, even offering them help in exchange for a favour to be demanded later. He also said the nature of the quest was the reason why cabeswater  
had them separated, each group having to prove themselves worthy of fulfilling their task-a test of sorts.

That reasoning had them feeling better about their missing group, So with Noah and a renewed sense of hope of meeting their friends at their destination they started their trek.

They walked towards the center of Cabeswater and at the clearing glimpsed their friends around a sword sticking out from the ground

Each of them, looked tired, covered with dirt and leaves and confused.

"Ronan!"Richard exclaimed hurrying towards them "thank god! you are fine, I was worried for you and Adam, but I was assured by our fellow companions that you would head here"

Ronan relieved to find his friend unharmed ignored the urge to tease his friend for speech.

They gathered around sharing their stories, each of them had faced difficulties that seemed like a test and once they made it out felt a need  
to reach this place.

once they went back towards the sword, Richard resumed his place next to Blue.

'rather close to her' Adam thought 'I wonder if Jane has lost her dislike of knights or just one in general' his lips turned up as they looked at each other

Blue glared at him, but as she turned towards Richard, her eyes softened and Adam knew he was right.

Noah said that the sword was the instrument required to end Kortan and not a vessel they were searching for, it was confusing but it did match

something Adam read in an old scroll about the sword of virtue which could only be held in the hands of the righteous and would be the end of evil.

The sword would yield to person it felt most worthy.

Each of them tried including Blue but they struggled, until at last Ronan sceptical after Richard failed drew it with no effort at all.

"Are you the one who is going to be the end of me" laughter sounded from the trees "Atleast your father looked the part, I would have assumed the new Lord Declan would do much better"

Kortan appeared at the clearing. 

They had been betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was not sure whether it was too long for pynch week, cut down a couple of chapters.


	4. Sleeping with the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The traitor is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not sure about how to proceed.Sorry for the delay. It is almost done just 2 more chapters  
> iamarosegarden would love the help

They were all in the dungeons together, looking around trying to figure out who had betrayed them.

"Atleast we are all together" Noah broke the tense silence around them.

They all stared at him at that, except Ronan who glared

"yes, with one of us who is a traitor Noah" Blue looked exasperated, she turned around and declared "whoever it is may as well own up,  
they are going to kill us any way and since you are with us they probably think you're expendable too"

when no one replied she just huffed her annoyance.

Richard then spoke up, "it is in our best interests to help each other get out of Mal right now, that can be tabled for later,  
we need to get out of here first, are we all in agreement?" 

"Christ! Richard are you saying we should trust them? we probably need to start plucking roses  
and singing songs together too" Ronan ground out, his lips twisted into an ugly smile.

"Maybe we dont need to pluck roses yet? Opening the door would be a good start"declared Adam  
"I can get the door open, but getting out of the dungeon would be your part, blue and I have no idea how to get around castles"

Richard nodded with a smile and gestured to the knights among them, they all rose as one at the gesture, awaiting their leader's command  
.  
Adam watched enviously the ease with which Richard assumed his role,no one would doubt his position as the future head of the raven army- a king among men,

while Adam could feel the peasant blood flowing through his veins,the stench of his poverty sticking to skin despite his learning,  
he struggled to be the best but kept falling short. he sighed and turned towards the door fighting through his tiredness and finding the counter spell to one used to lock the door. 

They made it out of the dungeons stealthy, the few guards not prepared for the knights, they mostly relied upon magic and did not notice  
the sneak attack. they had escaped the castle and now were deep in the enemy stronghold with a traitor between them and no closer to finding  
the vessel.  
.................................

They camped in an abandoned stable for the night, the knights discussing their strategy,

Blue fumed silently till Richard kindly told her they would take time so she, Adam and Noah could go and rest while they discussed their next move.

"You bunch of egoistical, stick yielding idiots!" she blasted them "and what makes you think you are the only one with ideas to contribute,  
in fact if Adam had not suggested a way out and opened the door you would still be picking flowers and singing songs like he said" ending her  
rant pointing at Ronan who growled back

Richard his palms lifted apologised saying he had not realised he was doing that and he would love to hear everyones ideas which is why he added  
they were all part of the quest and needed to stick together to survive.

"You have to be alive for that" giggled Noah "I'm just a soul with nothing to lose"

Ronan smirked at that "You may be a knight yet, you just quoted our motto, that and be ready to die for honour and shitty pay"

They all laughed at that and went back to planning.

Much later, they curled around the straw each finding a place in the cold night.

Adam startled awake.

He looked around to see what woke him up and noticed a shadow moving, he froze unable to understand what was going on.

What if it was someone just wandering about, if he made a noise he would catch them, but what if someone was sneaking up on them?

before he could decide he saw movement by his right, with a finger on his lips Gansey gestured him to be quiet and the knights slowly  
went towards the shadow and jumped him

There was a struggle but they finally dragged him inside. when the moonlight hit his face, Adam gasped

Richard looked sad but stern when he asked "Why would you do this Sir Gray?"


	5. Hold the Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they return to the castel and some secrets are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting 2 chapters because of my previous delay. please comment if you can

"At the begining I didnt know who I was working for. I needed the money, my sister was too sick  
and then I couldnt stop, I got in too deep, did things difficult to forgive and finally it was of no use at all she died anyway,  
it was the last job back at the forest, my debt was paid , I wasn't going to do anything now just escape before you found out  
he wants me dead as much as I do him, I know too much"

"So you were just planning to run away like the coward you are!"shouted Ronan "you expect us to believe your story right now?  
Lets just finish him off"

Gray looked calmly at Gansey even with a sword at his neck "I know where it is, the vessel. If you give me your word to let me live I will  
help you destroy him"

Gansey looked at Gray, without letting his gaze off him said "Let him go Ronan"

"what?! He's lying, we should just finish him off!"

"The reason Ronan was able to lift the sword was because it was created by his father" Gray turned to Ronan and said "Once the vessel is destroyed,  
you have to pierce him with the sword and that is the only way to kill him. I know a way into the castle, it will be heavily guarded now, you need me  
He ordered your father's death "

Ronan removed the sword

"I need both of you to give me your word you will let me live and let me go after this is done "

they both swore their solemn oaths and Adam went back in towards his sleeping spot. Blue and Noah had'nt even moved.

what was it like to sleep with no worry in world was his last thought before sleep claimed his tired body.

..................................  
Dawn broke, Blue was upset that she missed all the night events and shocked about Gray

"I thought it was Sir Kavin" she whispered to Adam "He always seemed like he knows something he's not telling us"

Adam agreed with that, though it might be the way he kept staring at and touching Ronan all the time.

Adam had no right to complain though,just because they had a moment in the woods and he sometimes felt Ronan's eyes upon him  
didn't mean they had something. Adam felt attracted to both genders but perhaps Ronan didn't or worse maybe he thought Adam too beneath him,  
he was just a peasant as he was constantly reminded by all of the other knights but Richard. 

This quest made him forget his position sometimes, he forgot he was going back to struggling to keep his head  
above water. if he survived he would get a tidy sum to survive and perhaps pursue further studies but he would never be good enough.

Adam shook his head off his morose thoughts and noticed both Ronan and Jane staring at him.

Blue(he reminded himself) looked sadly at Adam

"I'm sorry, you didnt even want to come and now because of me we are being attacked by a crazy dark wizard and our best chance of survival are them!"

"It's ok, I get a lot of money and a chance to practice my spells"Adam said as he hugged her

Blue gave a watery laugh "Bookworm"

"What do you mean he didnt want to come?" Ronan glared until they separated and everyone seemed interested in the answer.

After Blue gave them the story they all decided to eat and then shortly after the group started back towards the castle

Their journey was long and perilous, with Ronan and Kavin taking unnecessary risks competing on the most ridiculous things,  
Gray baiting Ronan and Tad sticking close to Adam and asking about minute details of his life that he rather not remember until Noah jumped  
in sending him to do some made up task. 

Adam thanked him with a nod and glared at Blue who was laughing so hard she almost fell of her horse.

he also noticed Richard staring at her with adoring eyes from time to time. At least that is a match he thought  
with a fond smile at Blue who despite all her protests was definitely doomed to break her no love rule.

The sun was setting across the horizon when they reached the castle. Gray showed them a passage through an underground tunnel, impossible to  
find without him.They fought their way to the sword and with it they made towards the dark wizard's tower,

suddenly Gray turned towards Richard

"You need to know something about the vessel" he said hesitantly "it is not exactly what you expect, he needed a pure soul to safeguard his own,  
something no one could touch, he kept him deep within the forest for years, out of sight"

"Him?"Adam repeated at the same time Gansey said "I don't understand"

they all looked confused when a small voice spoke

 

"It's me, I'm the vessel" Noah's lips turned into a sad smile "I told you I wasn't alive"


	6. begin at the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the way this went this is the first time I wrote more than a page. finally the end

Ronan grabbed Gray by his neck "You lied to us, you said it was vessel"

"You would have never come this far if I had told you, He killed the real Noah,  
the body here is existing because of Dark magic, you are just releasing his body , you wanted to end Kortan this is how"

"He's right, He was a friend and he killed me, I dont remember much and I disappear sometimes, maybe it is time for me to go"

"No"Richard said "we will find some other way"

"There is no other way"

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you"Ronan ground out

"Well nice of you to join me"Kortan laughed "saving me the trouble,  
Hello Noah, making new friends? didnt work so well last time"

They were at the tower room now at a stalemate, Kortan knew he had the upper hand  
All of them looked defeated. What would you do if you had to kill your friend to kill a monster  
Kortan looked almost gleeful at their situation. He shut the door and turned to entertain his guests

"Welcome, I did not expect you to make it this far, closer that the entire lot that has been sent so far  
I see why you like them Noah, A pity you all are going his way too, good company and all that. "

"I dont see why you can't join us you know, I think I'd rather take you with me father,  
not a proper reunion otherwise" Lord Kavin replied from near the  
window where he held Noah. It is the ultimate rush I'm sure, see you down there" he jumped off the window dragging Noah with him.

While the rest of them stared at the window in shock, Richard the closest grabbed for them bent over the window dangerously.  
Noah's fingers caught in his and as he started to notice Richard slip smiled and let go. 

Ronan grabbed his sword slashed at Kortan , his head rolled down to stop at Richard's feet his face frozen in fear.No one spoke.

Their quest was done. 

..................................

They received a heroes welcome, their dead was buried with honour and life went back to normal

It was months later, Adam was at the forest again where he met Noah, it felt like he was still there sometimes just behind the cottage,  
and would be back again giggling at some stupid thing and winking at inappropriate jokes. He was missed. He was remembered.

Lord Gray had surprisingly gone off and married, Richard was courting Jane who was finally showing signs of weakening and  
Ronan......

He heard he had moved back home but while the others had come to see Adam, Ronan had just disappeared from his life, maybe he was upset  
by the death of Lord Kavin or perhaps the betrayal that he had not known that Kortran was Kavin's real father. Adam knew that he had not  
really killed Noah but in the beginning had hated Kavin for it even though he had sacrificed himself too. Adam was now at peace with Noah's  
passing and was studying to be a healer. He had made it out from being a nobody but felt lacking, felt alone.

..................................

Adam read the invitation for the third time, he was amused and perhaps a little bit jealous, Richard and Jane were getting married and  
despite Jane's threat to call it off hearing Richard's suggestion of having a Blue themed wedding, he knew she was happy. He did not know  
how to feel about seeing Ronan again, it hurt because he had thought there was something there plus being unwanted enough to be ignored  
was something he probably should be used to by now.  
Adam was summoned suddenly and expecting a patient hurried outside.

"Ronan!....You are not a patient, I mean...eh... where were you? ....eh, what are you doing here? Adam closed his eyes prayed for a  
quick death and then smiled at his guest

"Hello, do come in, is there anything I could help you with?"

"Ï was wondering if you heard about Richard and Jane, they are getting married"

Now Adam was confused "Yes I just got the invitation, Is that what you came to tell me?"

"well how was I to know that? heard you turned into a monk or something in this peasant corner of yours "Ronan glared at Adam

"I can't believe that I missed you, you oaf, I maybe a peasant but at least I don't turn up months later at someone's door  
to call them that"

"why didn't you?"

Confusion toned down his anger 

"Why didn't I what? I'm not sure what is going on here, you turn up after months with no word in between  
, to tell me our friends are getting married, then insult me and now I didn't do what?"

Ronan looked vunerable as he replied, not a common expression on his face which made Adam's chest twinge 

"If you missed me why did you not talk to me or sent me a message it's not like peasants have much to do,  
anyway, I came to give you these, keep them" he thrust a bunch of crushed flowers at him.

It took a couple of seconds for Adam to register what was happening and even then he could not keep the surprise off his words

"wait!is this...? are you courting me?"

Ronan's face turned red "I just wanted to.... take it" he shoved the flowers into his hands and stormed off.

Adam caught upto him and caught Ronan's wrists turning him around.

"what do you think you....." Ronan cut off as Adam pressed their lips together

It was just a light press of their lips before Adam leaned back to look into Ronan's impossibly blue eyes, this  
time it was Ronan who grabbed the back of his head as their mouths pressed together more forcefully than before moulding into one  
Couple of kisses later, their clothes slightly mussed, lips red and swollen, Ronan was nuzzling at the soft sensitive skin below Adam's  
ear, when Adam said 

"So did you know Richard and Jane are getting married! really? You do not see me for months  
and this is what you come up with, Is this what you spent all that time on?"

Adam stopped laughing when Ronan pushed him to the ground and kissed him again.


End file.
